Old friends
by gunmaster13
Summary: It's been 3 years and Steves got his life on track with his husband and family but when a familiar face shows it's face in his living room at night what will he do ?


Old friends

Don't own anything,I can't really spell that well so I accept any spell corrects and thank you for it , little OCC hope you like it it starts with Steves pov

The water was freezing ' oh god not one of these ones again 'I thought as I tried to get the ice that was crawling up my body to stop "no no please stop please stop it "I started to say , I was covered in ice from head to toe , my teeth started to chatter as I sat in the feeezing ice " this is what you've done for you country ?" A voice said as I recognized it immediately my head jolted up to see some figure that was infront of me but he didn't need any introductions " B-bucky ?" I asked as he smiled cruelly " so this is what happens when you go fight ? You fight for a couple years then take a 70 year ice nap ? That how much you appreciate your country ? You didn't even make an effort to get out of the plane? , your worthless Rogers and you know it we all know it " he said as more figures came into view : Peggy ,Fury , the Avengers , my Ma and Pa , even Erskine they man that created the super soldier that took over my life but there was one left " we all know your not worth it , that you didn't disperse to live ; your Ma suffered through ht so much debt with your hospital visits , your Pa with the son that was sick all the time , Peggy in that you never showed up on that date and never had that dance , never had kids or got married you let her down , the Avengers with having to deal with the self righteous bastard that looks like he doesn't think about himself but that all he thinks about , but the biggest person you let down was yourself " the figure said as a short scrawny man came out of the darkness

" NO !!!" I yelled as I shot up from my bed and looked around and took a breath , I was in my house that I bought a year ago it's been 3 years since this whole ' civil war ' ended , Bucky was dead he died when they were trying to get the triggers out , Clint's family was murdered by Ross , Sam was back in D.C with Wanda who divided to get out and look around America , I was in Boston married and with kids but not the normal way I found or more like accepted that I was bisexual I had fallen in love with Peggy but that life is gone like dust and I found my life partner ; his name was John Remming-Rogers and I loved him , he knows that i am- was captain America and he supported my decision , our children's names are ; Susan , Sarah and James . I jumped. Weirdly when I felt a hand on my back " hey baby got another nightmare ?" He asked placing kisses on my shoulder in a soughing manner not meant to arouse but not working " yeah sorry if I woke you babe " I replied taking his kisses and kissing back , suddenly I hear a thud in the living room and old habits kick in " I think there's someone in the living room stay here babe I'm gonna go behead the bastard that try's to rob my family " I say getting out of bed and seeing it's 3AM he snickered " sorry boys but I already got here first and stole what's most valuable : his heart " John said flirtatiously as he flashed a flirty smile I smiled back then got back to buissnes

, I got to the kitchen and say a figure sitting on the chair

" so this is what you've been doing for the last 3 years ? " a robot like voice said making me freeze " Tony Stark , how'd ya find me ?" I say chuckling and going to get a glass , he got up from the chair " oh I just tracked you down for 3 long years , so what's their names James , James or James ?" He hissed sarcastically making me chuckle darkly " his name is John Remming-Rogers our children names are Susan , Sarah and James I've been married for 2 years and I'm retire , I have a family now so they don't have to be told that their father is being hunted " I say taking out some whisky and drinking it " you plan on getting drunk Cap ?" He said making me stop and accidentally crush the glass in my hand getting it all bloodied "that's not who I am anymore , I've put it behind me so should you , but anyway couldn't get drunk even if I wanted to

, what do ya want from me tony cause I got nothin to give I served my time and got stabbed in the back I'm done with government" I say suddenly John comes into the room " sweetheart I heard a - " he said glancing at me and Stark " Steve ? What happened ?" John said cautiously walking over to stark taking my bloodied hand as I shook my head " nothin babe just broke a glass by accident " I said but he had none of it , we heard a chuckle from stark " sweetheart ? Babe ? From what I'm hearing it's almost like you believe that we wouldn't ever find you and you precious Bucky " he said stumbling up I sighed and put my hand on face " oh god Stark are you drunk again ? Here in my house threatening me here where I haven't touched that suit since Bucky died ?!" I said making us both freeze

He laughed " he's dead ? I would've guessed so since Johns occupying your bed and not Barnes " he said angrily as my eyes widened " what ? You'd think that I was in a relationship with him just because I chose his side and not yours ? Yes I loved him but the only love I had for him was brotherly ! I could never look or think about him and his family if I slept with him , no Tony I love John I love my children and if you intend to take me I'm not going without a fight ya dirty bastard" I said getting John behind me and getting into a fighting stance but he didn't move he only stood in the suit and shook his head " no Steve I'm not here to fight I'm here to tell you that... you were right Rogers you were right that the government couldn't be trusted they were just old men trying to steal everyone's money and not caring about the economy and the people in the society " he said making me freeze

I stumbled back into John but he caught me when I was about to fall down " Steve baby shake it off , stark what did I you do to my husband ? People always told me never to trust you filthy rich bastards" John said to the half drink man in our living room , finally got back my senses and my vision came back and I started to laugh " ha you think you can just come over here trespass on my property endanger my family just to say that I was right about filthy , discussing government officials that they wouldn't be caring about the people ? Oh hell no stark there are 2 ways this is gonna go down ; with quietly or I drag you out to my yard and kick your sorry drunk ass all the way back to New York or Malibu cause just cause your rich do not mean that you can come in here and expect me to listen to you , so get out or I'll kick your ass out " I say getting into his face smelling alcohol on his warm breath " Steve I -" " get our stark , you can come up to my office in the morning if you want to talk but right now I'm way to pissed at you to care what you have to say " I say gripping my hands they turned white , he smiled and headed to the door but turned around at the last minute " you may think that you've changed over the years but your still the old cap that I fought with in the New York invasion in 2012, your a good man Cap you stand for what ya believe and ya don't back down , that's what I hate about you so much " he said he got out of the door he stopped and stood there , he didn't leave for several minutes so I went up to him an slugged him a couple times till he moved " get out Stark , come back at a decent time " I say walking back to my house " how exactly do I find you ? " he ask with a bloodied nose and a black eye " your the genius bit ch figure it out " I say getting into my house and locking the door , while locking away the life I once had

My family need me more then those backstabbing liars , I smiled as I say Johns muscular chest , I walked up to him and lightly kissed his lips " you okay babe ?" He asked making me chuckle as I pulled back and caressed his face " am I ok ? Even if I wasn't I think I could take him wait ... already did twice , in Germany and in Siberia and that forest when we were taking Loki to SHIELD in '12 but... besides a bloody hand and broken mind I'm pretty good over here , you babe?" I ask as he laughed and nodded his head " yeah babe come let's get to bed if I'm right and I hope I'm not your gonna have to get to the office early , come on " he said leading me to the room and cuddled against my naked chest " I love you Steve " he said as I kissed his head and smiled " I love you to john goodnight " I whispered in his ear

I may have let down my old family but this was one I didn't intend to destroy


End file.
